katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Monday, October 21, 2019
'GABear's October 21, 2019 03:07 AKDT Featured Comment:' GABear's October 21, 2019 03:07 featured comment .: October 21, 2019 Last Day to vote for your Favorite Bearcam Moment: October 21 Favorite Bearcam Moment What was your favorite bearcam moment this season? We’ve got 20 choices suggested by viewers, mods and cam ops. Vote for your top 3 favorites at this link: Favorite Bearcam Moment of 2019 New Live Cam Hours Beginning October 21, cam op hours will be from 10:15 am PT (1:15 pm ET) to 8 pm PT(11 pm ET). Times for cams to be live will be similar. Shrinking daylight hours and overcast conditions may affect those times if there is not enough solar power to charge the batteries. Share your Fan Art! Have you ever made a bear cam inspired painting, illustration, poem, animation, or other creative piece? We'd love to see it. Email us at social@explore.org to enter our Bear Cam Fan Art contest. We're awarding prizes all week and featuring our favorite submissions on Facebook, Instagram, and Twitter Bearcam Week in Review Bearcam Week In Review October 18, 2019 Lani’s morning update: (Open this link to see Lani’s full update with a list of bears seen and videos – save it as it updates automatically each day) Some helpful links: Katmai Bear Cam Wiki page with past Live Chat video links 2019 Bears of Brooks River ebook to help ID bears and get great info on the Brooks River area. Great to download and save: Explore blogs on bears (mostly) Bear Cam FAQ Katmai Bear Cam Wiki pages (Table of Contents) 'New Live Cam Hours Beginning October 21, 2019 09:15 AKDT to 19:00 AKDT:' Lani H's October 21, 2019 05:11 comment: New Live Cam Hours Starting October 21, cam op hours will be from 10:15am PT (1:15 pm ET) to 8 pm PT (11 pm ET). Times for cams to be live will be similar. Overcast conditions and shrinking daylight hours may affect those times if there is not enough solar power to charge the batteries. 'Brooks Falls High View Cam Was Live at 09:07 AKDT:' Bruni Caselli posted the first snapshot of the day at 09:07 AKDT. Kellye shared this snapshot at 09:13 AKDT. Orcaholic3 shared this snapshot at 09:14 AKDT.: 2019.10.21 09.07 BFHV WHO BRUNI CASELLI.jpg|Who? October 21, 209 09:07 AKDT snapshot by Bruni Caselli 2019.10.21 09.13 BFHV WHO KELLYE.jpg|Who? October 21, 2019 09:13 AKDT snapshot by Kellye 2019.10.21 09.14 BFHV WHO ORCAHOLIC3.jpg|Who? October 21, 2019 09:14 AKDT snapshot by Orcaholic3 'Riffles Cam Went Live at 12:52 AKDT:' Birgitt's October 21, 2019 12:52 comment .: 2019.10.21 12.52 RIF BIRGITT COMMENT RIFFLES IS LIVE.JPG|Birgitt's October 21, 2019 12:52 comment: "Riffles is live" 'Dumpling Mountain Cam Was Live at 12:56 AKDT:' CamOp Greg's October 21, 2019 12:56 comment . Xander-Sage-2 created this gif .: 2019.10.21 12.56 DM CAMOP GREG COMMENT w SNAPSHOT.JPG|CamOp Greg's October 21, 2019 12:56 comment 2019.10.21 12.56 DM CAMOP GREG COMMENT SNAPSHOT ONLY.jpg|CamOp Greg's October 21, 2019 12:56 snapshot from the Dumpling Mountain cam 2019.10.21 14.35 DM GIF XANDER-SAGE-2.gif|Dumpling Mountain cam views October 21, 2019 created by Xander-Sage-2 Birgitt created this video of a tour the CamOp (CamOp Greg?) took us on via the Dumpling Mountain cam while it was live today.: 'Bear Cam Fan Art Week Explore Blog:' Bear Cam Fan Art Week Submissions 'Unidentified Subadult with Rump Scar/Wound (aka "Spot") Urinates & Appears to be A Male:' Birgitt captured this video of the unidentified subadult with the rump scar/wound (aka "Spot") urinating and the subadult appears to be a male .: On October 22, 2019, Goldilocks, Canada shared the following information about female brown bear anatomy:that included the following pictures (#1 & #2 ) and the following links (#1 & #2 ): "...Female bear's urethra and vagina share the same exit opening from their body. Unlike human females that have a separate opening for their urethra. The vulva on a female bear is located not too far below the tail. When a female pees the urine stream originates from below the tail." 2019.10.22 FEMALE BROWN BEAR ANATOMY GOLDILOCKS CANADA COMMENT w PIC 01.JPG|Goldilocks, Canada's October 22, 2019 comment re: female brown bear anatomy (part 1 of 2) 2019.10.22 FEMALE BROWN BEAR ANATOMY GOLDILOCKS CANADA COMMENT w PIC 02.JPG|Goldilocks, Canada's October 22, 2019 comment re: female brown bear anatomy (part 2 of 2) 2019.10.22 FEMALE BROWN BEAR ANATOMY GOLDILOCKS CANADA PICTURE 01.jpg|Goldilocks, Canada's October 22, 2019 comment re: female brown bear anatomy ~ picture 1 only 2019.10.22 FEMALE BROWN BEAR ANATOMY GOLDILOCKS CANADA PICTURE 02.png|Goldilocks, Canada's October 22, 2019 comment re: female brown bear anatomy ~ picture 2 only 'Elle Lynn (aka campfiredavis) October 21, 2019 Videos:' Elle Lynn (aka campfiredavis) created the following videos from the Brooks Falls High View and Riffles cams today: #1 : #2 : #3 : #4 : 'Sue C's (aka hooked Sue) October 21, 2019 Videos:' Hey Alice Got A Mint ?: Look A Fish Stick! Spot Leggo My Ear! : I Did Not Trip! I Booped Your Nose!: 'Lani H's October 21, 2019 Daily Update Summary:' Lani H's October 22, 2019 04:51 AKDT comment "Good Morning Bear Peeps another subadult day at the falls and riffles. Here are the bears that were seen yesterday 907, 602, unknown subadult with rump scar, 910(?) Here are some video highlights of the day: 602 snorkeling around the falls :: 907 above the falls : 907 and unknown subadult with rump scar play : 907 in his spot having lots of success : 907 finds a great place to scratch an itch : subadult in the riffles (910?) :